


[Podfic] Unititled Sam/Steve (Not)Fic

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of an untitled piece by <a href="http://queerly-it-is.tumblr.com/post/83056642724/so-ive-decided-steve-totally-wore-that">queerly_it_is</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unititled Sam/Steve (Not)Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Text is available [here](http://queerly-it-is.tumblr.com/post/83056642724/so-ive-decided-steve-totally-wore-that) on tumblr.
> 
> Written by queerly_it_is  
> Read by vassalady  
> Cover Art by vassalady
> 
> When I read this, I just popped out my mic and went for it.

 

Length: 2:32

Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3nhw4665hg2wvtd/%5BCaptain_America%5D_A_Sam_Steve_Not_Fic.mp3) (2.6MB)


End file.
